dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi
"Once he sets his sights on you, your days are numbered." 3d54abbe86e69ac524c1efcd890574cb.jpg General Information Name: Shi Gender: Male Age: ??? Height: 6 ft 6 Weight: 220 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Blood Type: ??? Behavior/Personality An intimidating giant in eerie silence, he seems to communicate only through actions, not words. Shi never displays any signs of pain or resistance when attacked and seriously injured and merely heals his wounds without problems. The Kenji Tanaka has noted Shi’s actions as unpredictable, Appearance Shi is an eerie giant of a ghoul with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Shi wears a white mask featuring huge black lips, a huge mouth with equally massive teeth and tiny slits for nostrils. His fingernails were black. 44e44ab8065ab9ffb262884a90722deef0a855fd_hq.jpg Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Class Leader of the Red Moon children The Sekkekkyu The Sekkekkyu or Red Blood is when one’s Twilight Chi becomes more like a predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood, flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released, the user’s physique is strengthened, they are more resilient, and their mobility heightens. A Sekkekkyu is composed of special cells that are only found in certain bloodlines, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". These cells are released from either piercing the skin or concentration from the user, and the released cells form the Sekkekkyu. The Sekkekkyu are voluntary muscles as users can control them whenever they want and repeatedly harden and soften them at will. Sekkekkyu size depends on the user’s cells' quality and quantity while the shape depends on the creativity and intellect of the user. Although a user's healing ability is high, the healing of wounds tends to be delayed if the wounds are inflicted by a Sekkekkyu. It is also evident that in order to counter a Sekkekkyu in battle, one must also have a Sekkekkyu. There are four different cell types that form a Sekkekkyu: Tsubasa, Shoruda, Shokushu, and O. As a guideline, each type can characteristically subdue another type, although it may be different for two specific opponents. tumblr_o8nxrwXWo61rvxid3o1_r3_540.gif tumblr_o58miqoHfk1r9i2iuo1_r1_540.gif tumblr_oe5zuvCncW1r9i2iuo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_o9nrtvUpXx1slmfozo1_500.gif Added perks include. * Superhuman Regeneration: After his clash with a warrior, Shi regenerated his entire lower half after the battle. ''' Shi has displayed abnormally high levels of regeneration even by Sekkekkyu standards, being able to heal severed body parts through immediate reattachment,' ' **'Superhuman Durability: Shi is capable of enduring wounds that would be fatal even to most Sekkekkyu users.' ** '''O A O''' Sekkekkyu typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the Sekkekkyu based on other cell types, meaning the sekkekkyu itself is treated as a surprise "trump card." So far, the number of tails that a O user can create is one to four tails, but Shi has been known to create a vast number of them. An O has better speed and durability against the brute-force, breakable Shokushu, allowing them to cut off the shokushu's Sekkekkyu. However, an O will be overwhelmed by the faster Tsubasa user and will lose against the Tsubasa's long-range attacks. Shi’s experience using his Sekkekkyu has allowed him to become one with his O, cells. They act from his emotions and based on the dangers he faces. tumblr_nj4o3ofYvm1tdpeqso3_250.gif Sekkekkyu Transformation When Sekkekkyu repeatedly cannibalize other Sekkekkyu users, they develop an abnormal sekkekkyu apart from the common predatory Sekkekkyu. This transformation typically takes an armor-like shape, and users with such a Sekkekkyu are called abnormals. This abnormal transformation Sekkekkyu also takes after the certain cell types. While his O Sekkekkyu covers middle to far distances, his transformation Sekkekkyu cuts down those in front and around him. His Sekkekkyu is capable of shooting projectiles large enough to overwhelm most seasoned warriors. The projectiles were also able to knock out skyscrapers, tanks, planes, and cut through titanium steel through brute force alone. Unlike most transformations, he is able to maintain his consciousness. He is able to change the physical form of his transformation, spawning extra appendages like limbs, mouths and eyes at will. downloadjkhhj.jpg etoo.gif eto7.gif tumblr_njbdzzBBUa1tob1xvo1_r1_500.gif e2b7e289776c0dab09dfb47ebe40958491f2147d_hq.gif Tumblr_npxru18Ncm1slmfozo7_500.gif During this transformation Shi gains ability boost such as. ' ' *Super Natural Strength ''' Shi is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than his race because of his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely stronger than normal members of his species can be achieve by any method of training. Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. *''Supernaturally Dense Tissue'' Shi's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. He gains enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard his body has become through his oni, allowing Shi to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. *''Supernatural Stamina'' Shi's stamina is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater than his race because of his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely more enduring than normal members of his species can be achieve by any method of training. The Transportation Technique This technique forms a spiraling void centered on the palm used to activate it, which draws the target inwards and distorts their form until they are transported to another dimension. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire. When using the Transportation technique to teleport, anything the user is touching will be warped along with them, and their chi becomes untraceable. 697087_o.gif After storing a target within user’s pocket dimension, the user can then eject it from their palm at any time. This can be done with varying degrees of force, allowing the user to eject weapons at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. Chi Form Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 6b56c0a450778b80a28607c3eda26839.jpg Chi Base Alteration Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. ''Fighting Style'' ''Muay Thai Muay Thai is referred to as “The Art of Eight Limbs”; and using eight points of contact the body mimics weapons of war. The hands become the sword and dagger; the shins and forearms were hardened in training to act as armor against blows, and the elbow to fell opponents like a heavy mace or hammer; the legs and knees became the axe and staff. The body operated as one unit. The knees and elbows constantly searching and testing for an opening while grappling and trying to spin an enemy to the ground for the kill. Techniques Punch (Chok) The punch techniques in muay Thai were originally quite limited being crosses and a long (or lazy) circular strike made with a straight (but not locked) arm and landing with the heel of the palm. Cross-fertilization with Western boxing and western martial arts mean the full range of western boxing punches are now used: lead jab, straight/cross, hook, uppercut, shovel and corkscrew punches and overhands as well as hammer fists and back fists. As a tactic, body punching is used less in muay Thai than most other striking combat sports to avoid exposing the attacker's head to counter strikes from knees or elbows. To utilize the range of targeting points, in keeping with the center line theory, the fighter can use either the Western or Thai stance which allows for either long range or short range attacks to be undertaken effectively without compromising guard. Elbow (Sok) The elbow can be used in several ways as a striking weapon: horizontal, diagonal-upwards, diagonal-downwards, uppercut, downward, backward-spinning and flying. From the side it can be used as either a finishing move or as a way to cut the opponent's eyebrow so that blood might block his vision. The diagonal elbows are faster than the other forms, but are less powerful. The Elbow strike is considered the most dangerous form of attack in the sport. There is also a distinct difference between a single elbow and a follow-up elbow. The single elbow is an elbow move independent from any other move, whereas a follow-up elbow is the second strike from the same arm, being a hook or straight punch first with an elbow follow-up. Such elbows, and most other elbow strikes, are used when the distance between fighters becomes too small and there is too little space to throw a hook at the opponent's head. Elbows can also be utilized to great effect as blocks or defenses against, for example, spring knees, side body knees, body kicks or punches. When well connected, an elbow strike can cause serious damage to the opponent, including cuts or even a knockout. Kicking (Te) The two most common kicks in muay Thai are known as the thip (literally "foot jab") and the te chiang (kicking upwards in the shape of a triangle cutting under the arm and ribs) or roundhouse kick. The Thai roundhouse kick uses a rotational movement of the entire body and has been widely adopted by practitioners of other combat sports. it is done from a circular stance with the back leg just a little ways back (roughly shoulder width apart) in comparison to instinctive upper body fighting (boxing) where the legs must create a wider base. The roundhouse kick draws its power entirely from the rotational movement of the body; the hips. It is thought many fighters use a counter rotation of the arms to intensify the power of this kick, but in actuality the power is from the hips and the arms are put in said position to get them out of the way. If a roundhouse kick is attempted by the opponent, the Thai boxer will normally check the kick, that is he will block the kick with his own shin. Thai boxers are trained to always connect with the shin. The foot contains many fine bones and is much weaker. A fighter may end up hurting himself if he tries to strike with his foot or instep. Knee (Ti Khao aka TKhaoooo) ''Khao dot dòːt (Jumping knee strike) – the boxer jumps up on one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao loi (Flying knee strike) – the boxer takes a step(s), jumps forward and off one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao thon tʰoːn (Straight knee strike) – the boxer simply thrusts it forward but not upwards, unless he is holding an opponents head down in a clinch and intend to knee upwards into the face. According to one written source, this technique is somewhat more recent than khao dot or khao loi.needed Supposedly, when the Thai boxers fought with rope-bound hands rather than the modern boxing gloves, this particular technique was subject to potentially vicious cutting, slicing and sawing by an alert opponent who would block it or deflect it with the sharp "rope-glove" edges which are sometimes dipped in water to make the rope much stronger. This explanation also holds true for some of the following knee strikes below as well. Foot Thrust (Theep) The foot-thrust or literally "foot jab" is one of the techniques in muay Thai. It is mainly used as a defensive technique to control distance or block attacks. Foot-thrusts should be thrown quickly but yet with enough force to knock an opponent off balance. Background ??? Peak Traits Peak Human Endurance Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Peak Human Reflexes ''' '''The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Category:RPC's By Jay